


Secrets in Print

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Nudity, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair finds out that Jim gets a tattoo and Blair is dying to see it.  Jim won’t share. Happy Birthday, AnnieB.I'm posting way early because I have family coming in for the holidays and didn't want to forget to post it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieB/gifts).



Secrets in Print  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair finds out that Jim gets a tattoo and Blair is dying to see it. Jim won’t share.  
Warnings: Mild Language  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Teen (for mild language)  
Word Count: 1569  
A/N: Happy Birthday, AnnieB. I hope you have a fantastic day and year. 

 

Megan Connor walked up to Blair in the break room and whispered, “Sandy, guess who must have a new girlfriend?”

“Just tell me, Megan. I’m not good at guessing games.”

“Jim was having a tattoo done at the shop on Herald Street last night when I walked by. I would have walked in to see what he was getting done, but Seth wouldn’t let me. Damn him anyhow. I really wanted to know who she was.”

“Seth is a smart man, Megan. It’s no one’s business who or what he puts on his body. And why do you think it’s a new girlfriend? Maybe it’s a new boyfriend,” Blair thought out loud. 

Megan got even quieter. “Jim dates guys? Did you already know that?”

“Well, I know he’s never brought a woman home for about six months or longer. But yet he goes out a lot, so I figured he was dating a guy.”

“Why don’t you ask him if he’s ever had a tattoo before because you’re thinking about getting one,” Megan suggested. 

“Oh right, like he’s going to believe me, right after he had one done. I think not,” Blair snickered all the way back out to the bullpen. Megan followed him sticking her tongue out the entire way. 

They were all busy that afternoon so before long it was time to go home. Blair loved his new job and his new hours. Being a consultant for Major Crimes was so exciting and he loved working with everyone. Blair drove his own car every day now, so he took off about 4:00 and told Jim he’d see him in a couple hours. 

Jim tried not to look butt hurt, but didn’t quite make it. Blair said, “I’ll pick up deli on the way home if that sounds good to you, Jim.”

Jim perked up immediately and said, “Sounds great, Chief.”

Blair left and took off the opposite way of home and found himself on Herald Street at the nice tattoo shop. Blair parked in front and got out and walked into the shop. The man was by himself at that time and asked, “Can I help you?”

Blair thought he was looking at him a little funny but that could have been in Blair’s imagination. “Hi, a friend of mine was here last night and had a tattoo and recommended you. I was going to see what you had to offer.”

“Who recommended me?” the man asked. 

Blair didn’t like him that much. He seemed grumpy and grouchy. And he never did say what his name was. Blair said, “I’ve changed my mind.” And without another word said to the other, Blair walked out. 

Blair tried to figure out what was wrong with that dude all the way to the deli shop, but never could put his finger on it. Blair finally gave up and ordered dinner for him and Jim and drove home. 

When Blair walked in the door, Jim was sitting there looking pained. Blair said, “What’s wrong, Jim?”

“Nothing that you can help with, Blair.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I could help in many ways. What’s hurting, man?”

“I got a tattoo yesterday night and it’s just sore tonight.”

“Do you want me to look it over and be sure there is no swelling or infection?” Blair asked. 

Jim looked mortified. “No, it’s fine. I stopped on my way home and he said it’s good. It’s going to be sore for a least a day or two more.”

“Why would you get a tattoo, Jim?” Blair asked as he set everything on the table for dinner. 

“Oh these sandwiches look super good, Chief. Thank you for stopping and getting them.”

“Are you ignoring my question, Jim?”

“I just felt like getting one is all and it’s personal, so no you can’t see it and no you can’t help me in any way,” Jim stated quickly before he bit into his sandwich and moaned with appreciation. 

That made Blair smile. He liked making Jim happy. Blair wished he could make Jim all kinds of happy, but he knew that he wasn’t Jim’s type or Jim would have asked him out already. 

After dinner, they picked up and then went in and relaxed and watched TV. When Blair’s cell went off, he jumped up and got it and went into his room to answer. 

“Sandburg…”

“Sandy, you are never going to believe what I did tonight.”

“So should I hang up now or wait a moment or two?” Blair teased. 

“Smart ass…Turn that white generator noise thing on so Jim can’t hear this call.”

Blair turned it on and sat back down and said, “Now, what is so damned important that couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“I went into the tattoo shop tonight and asked him if he kept pictures of the tattoos he did, so I could see his work. He said he just got done filling up his portfolio and I was welcome to look at them. So I started looking at the dates and low and behold I found Jim’s.”

“Megan, how in the hell do you know it’s Jim’s?”

“First of all, I’ve seen Jim’s ass before, so I recognized it. And then it’s what he put on it,” she said, smiling. 

“Is it going to piss me off? Or am I’m going to love you forever?”

“It is not going to piss you off and you already love me, Sandy. Don’t try and act all tough with me.”

“Okay, spill. I’m dying to hear…”

“It’s you, Sandy. He put your picture and your name on his ass. Do you believe it?”

“No… I find it odd that my best friend put my face on his ass. Are you just pulling my leg? If you’re teasing me, I’m going to stay pissed off at you for a long while.”

“You’re so slow sometimes. He didn’t put you there because you’re his friend. I asked the guy about the tattoo and he said it was for a friend of his who was in love and wanted to surprise him on Christmas day. Now, what do you have to say about that?”

“What if it gets infected between today and Christmas, Megan? Maybe I should check it.”

“You have to wait until Christmas, Blair. It’s his way of courting you. Leave him be and enjoy the love he must be feeling for you,” Megan pointed out. 

“You’re right, Megan. Jesus, it’s going to take forever for Christmas.”

“I got a tattoo while I was there. For Seth. Something mushy and I think he’ll like it,” Megan admitted. 

“I can’t believe you got a tattoo just to find out about Jim’s. Wait until you see how good the tattoo is, Sandy. You’re going to love it.”

“Maybe I should get one too, Megan.”

“Don’t you dare! He would know that we all knew. Just be patient, Sandy.”

“I better get back out there or he’ll know something is going on.”

“Bye, Sandy,” Megan said as she closed her cell phone. 

Blair walked back out to the living room and Jim smiled and said, “I was just getting ready to call out the troops to look for you. I was worried.”

Blair smiled and answered, “Megan just felt like gabbing with her pal. Do you like Seth?”

“I do. I like that he transferred to homicide instead of staying in Vice. He seems much happier with her too.”

They finished watching TV and were off to bed. Blair wanted to slap Jim on the ass in the worst way.

*

**Two Weeks Later**

Blair found himself getting a little nervous about the unveiling at the loft. But Jim hadn’t said a word. Blair was beginning to wonder if Jim was even going to tell him about it or how he felt about Blair. Blair had spent way too much money on a wonderful necklace with a panther on it and had it engraved to say, ‘To my better half, love Blair’. 

If Jim chickened out, Blair was going to feel so stupid. And Jim had already seen the gift under the tree. It wasn’t like Blair could change it.

*

**Christmas Morning.**

Blair woke up and was shocked that Jim wasn’t up already. He walked out to start the coffee and saw a naked Jim lying under the tree. Blair smiled all the way over and could see how cold Jim was. He had probably been there most of the night. Blair grabbed a blanket, looked at the tattoo and kissed it on Jim’s ass.

“Merry Christmas, Chief,” Jim said rather shyly. 

“I love my present. Thank you. I love you, big guy.”

“I thought perhaps you did and thought I should just take a chance on you. See, this worked out just perfectly. Can I have that blanket? I’m freezing.”

“Let’s go upstairs and snuggle until later on this morning and then you can open my gift.”

“I’m with you, Chief. Snuggling sounds way better than getting up already. Then maybe waking up can be followed by morning sex?”

“Hurry it up. Time’s a wasting…”

The end


End file.
